kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
KQ Omnipedia:Canon Policy
There are three main categories of information contained in the articles of the wikipedia. The policies below show how to enter such information. Where an article contains more than one type of information, all of the appropriate policies should be followed. If you have any queries about these policies, feel free to ask about them on the talk page. This policy is based on SQ Omnipedia:Canon Policy. The following policies only refer to articles in the main namespace. Pages in other namespaces (such as Help, User or Talk) are not covered. Information Regarding King's Quest 1-8, Wizard and the Princess/Adventure in Serenia, King's Questions, associated documentation, and novels. Information regarding official games, manuals, hint books, and novels are considered canon and can be entered normally. All articles must be referenced to the appropriate game or documentation as follows: Articles relating to only one game, or with only very general information Add the appropriate category to the end of the article. The categories are: Category:Adventure in Serenia/The Wizard and the Princess Category:KQ1 Category:KQ2 Category:KQ3 Category:KQ4 Category:KQ5 Category:KQ6 Category:KQ7 Category:KQ8 Category:King's Questions Category:Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles Category:King's Quest Companion Category:The Floating Castle Category:Kingdom of Sorrow Category:See No Weevil Articles where more than one game is referenced Each piece of information must be referenced to its particular game. This can be achieved by referring to particular eras within the text (e.g. the KQ1 era) or by using footnotes. For more information on creating footnotes, see . Information regarding fan fiction and fan games The canonicity of fan fiction and fan games is disputed, and it is unlikely that any decision could be made where all fans agree. For this reason, information on fan fiction and games is allowed within the guidelines of the following policies: Fan fiction Fan fiction should be categorized as Category:Fan Fiction. A story should be relatively complete (containing at least a single chapter) and published on a website. Cancelled fan games and fan games that are on hold Cancelled fan games and fan games that are on hold are entitled to one article - no other information should be included in any other article. They must be categorised as Category:Fan games (cancelled). They are not to be listed on the Main Page. Fan games whose work is in progress Fan games whose work is in progress must be categorised as Category:Fan games (work in progress. Fan games that are expected to be completed are classed as those that have their own website, have recent updates (every 2-3 months) and have provided some form screenshot or concept art. Fan games whose work in progress must follow the policies set out for fan games that are on hold (see above). That is entitled to one article, and no information should be included in any other article (unless a release is imminent). If updates are routine, it is also entitled to a link from the Main Page (this will be set up by experienced omnipedia editors). If 2-3 months go by without an update the link may be removed. Released Fan Games Fan games that have been publically released are entitled to a Category of their own. This category must be a subcategory of Category:Fan Games. They are also entitled to a link from the Main Page (this will be set up by experienced omnipedia editors). Articles where more than one fan fiction or fan game is referenced As the canonicity of fan games and fan fiction is disputed, a compromise has been reached. All information regarding sourced from fan games must be contained in its own section entitled "topic in the unofficial sources" (if it is specifically from a fan game, then "unoffiical sources" could be replaced with "unofficial games"). If the material is substantial it may be split off to its own page. Articles relating to only one game Articles referring to only one game do not need to use the above heading. Instead they should include the template FanArticle. Example Usage: Which Produces: Meta and Non-Canon Information This includes: * Information that comes from fanfiction * Information containing speculation * Information about references to the real world * Any other meta and non-canon information If fan related material directly from fan fiction or fan games included in a canon topic should be put under the canon material in a section entitled "topic in the unofficial sources" (if it is specifically from a fan game, then sources could be replaced with "games"). Speculation from the fan community, information concerning the real world, etc, may be included in a "behind the scenes" section. Note: If an entire article is meta or non-canon, it is sufficient to post a smaller message at the top of the article, which should say something like this: